Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to power plants for transport aircraft and more particularly to a two stage pusher turbofan arrangement wherein the propulsor and associated shroud are mounted integrally aft of the trailing edge of the wing.
Background
High bypass ratio propulsor systems for large transport aircraft provide significant fuel efficiency and thrust increase over conventional turbojet power plants. Ducted fans enhance the qualities of high bypass aerodynamics by allowing aircraft operation at higher speeds and reduction of noise over unducted propulsors. Integration of ultra-high bypass ratio turbo-fan engines into a low-wing airplane with conventional landing gear in order to deliver reduced emissions and improved fuel efficiency, while avoiding the high noise traditionally associated with ultra-high bypass ratio unducted engines (often described as open-fan, open-rotor, or propfan engines) has not been accomplished.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structural design for integration of an ultra-high bypass ratio turbofan engine into a low-wing airplane.